


Magnus Bane’s Extravagant Halloween Party

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Antisocial Alec, Banter, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party, might give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Magnus is hosting a Halloween party, and Alec isn’t entirely thrilled with the idea.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Magnus Bane’s Extravagant Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a short little oneshot I did for Malec. It’s cute, sweet, and very fluffy. Have a safe and happy Halloween! 😊

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Alec Lightwood let out a long sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. “I don’t even look like me.”

“That’s the point, darling,” Magnus Bane replied with a chuckle as he finished up the last touches of his makeup. “Halloween is all about dressing up as something other than yourself. Besides,” he smirked, adjusting his hat, “we make a great set of pirates.”

“Why pirates though?” Alec frowned, staring at the tight pirate pants Magnus had somehow managed to convince him to wear. “The pants are going to actually kill me, you know.”

“Try to have fun this time, darling. We don’t need a repeat of last year,” Magnus quipped back.

“You mean the last Halloween party where I was saving your life from a demon?”

“It was a _costume,_ Alexander.”

“A realistic one.”

“Nevertheless, you threw one of my prized Halloween pumpkins over his head and got pumpkin guts all over my floor.”

“You said no Seraph Blades allowed at your parties anymore. What else was I supposed to do?”

“The pumpkin in question was a lit Jack-O-Lantern, Alexander. You set my guest on _fire.”_

“That part was just a convenient accident and you know it, Magnus.”

“Have you no shame?”

“Not one bit.”

Magnus looked as if he was about to attempt a response, but simply sighed instead, shaking his head fondly. “Come on, darling. The party awaits us.”

The Loft was immaculately put together for this occasion, as it always was whenever Magnus threw one of his parties. The music was loud, but not overbearing, and the lights hanging from the walls changed from orange to purple and back again, creating a kaleidoscope of spooky colors. Even Chairman Meow was dressed for the occasion, although he looked about as pleased with his costume as Alec was with his own.

Magnus, of course, instantly gravitated towards all the various guests who had already arrived, while Alec found the nearest dark, hidden corner and proceeded to do a very good impression of a dying houseplant that had been left in a forgotten corner to live out the few remaining days it had left. Of course, Alec was neither a dying houseplant, nor easily forgotten, and Magnus quickly found him and forced him out of his little hidey hole to actually interact with some of the guests at the party. 

Within a few minutes, Alec had already grown tired of it all, and made his way to the couch. After several hours, he was just about ready to call it quits when Magnus approached him again.

“No more socializing, please,” Alec groaned, burying his face into a nearby pillow.

“No? Well how about a dance then?” Magnus asked, a softness to his tone that made Alec’s heart skip several beats before restarting again. He lifted his head up, tossing the pillow aside and gazing at Magnus’s outstretched hand.

“With you? Yes. That, I’d love,” Alec allowed Magnus to reach out and pluck him off the couch before leading him out into a makeshift dance floor. 

There was a slower song playing, and Alec swayed gently to the music with Magnus. The Warlock’s arms slid around his waist, and Alec’s arms clasped around Magnus’s shoulders.

“You know, Magnus?” Alec said, looking thoughtful. “I think Halloween’s not so bad after all.”

“I hoped you’d say that,” Magnus replied, grinning from ear to ear. “Shall we seal the night with a kiss?”

“Always,” Alec replied. 

The kiss was tender and gentle, but with an underlying layer of passion that made it clear how much each man meant to the other. No other words were said as the two men broke the kiss. They only smiled, and continued to dance long into the night.


End file.
